Bridge of fate
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Novelisation of the famous bridge scene from Pokemon Sun and Moon. They are not my favourite games in the Franchise (and most new Pokemon/Alola forms are just horrid), but that scene when first seeing it was breathtaking. So totally unexpected, especially in a Pokemon game. They dared something new, and it worked. They should repeat it in future Versions.


**Bridge of fate**

„Do me a solid and go find the island kahuna!"

Those words still ring in my ears as I make my way across the central plaza of Iki Town, with its large, stage-like wooden pedestral in the middle. Sheesh, what kind of kahuna is that guy for making me search him like that? Why wouldn't he be at an appointed meeting place at the right time? And after all, I can't wait to get my very first own Pokémon! Meowth… he's been in our family ever since I can remember. And since he's technically mom's, he doesn't count. An own Pokémon… how long have I dreamed of it? And here, in Alola, my dream might finally come true.

Suddenly, I hesitate. From where I stand, I can see the path that leads up to the Mahalo Trail . And there, just where the road leads into the forest, I see a girl dressed all in white. With her pale blonde hair, she almost seems like a ghost. Around her shoulder, she has a large white and red bag. And… she's talking to something inside it.

„Really? You want to go up to the ruins? I don't know what you hope to find there…"

Then she disappears between the trees.

I frown, then shrug and follow her. It's just pure coincidence she goes the same directions I intend to go. Ruins? I have no idea which ones she's talking about. But my stay here in Alola is just beginning.

I walk on the broad path, up some wooden stairs. The air is humid, and amidst the trees left and right, I can hear Pokémon, even though I don't see them. This forest must be brimming with bug, grass and flying type Pokémon. I can't wait to discover which ones they are. But for that, I need to find the kahuna.

The girl I saw earlier must be a rather slow walker. As I round a bend of the road, I see her on a set of stairs farther above, and even hear her voice clearly.

„You can't come out! We'll get into trouble if anyone sees you!"

-With that, she vanishes over the bend of the road and I loose sight of her again.

I shrug. What's up with this strange girl? But that's her business, right? I sure am not the nosy type to intrude into other people's lives. I am here to find the kahuna. But as I continue up the path, I begin to wonder. So far, there is no trace of him, leave alone of any other human other than me and the girl.

A thundering sound reaches my ears. When I pass the two stone statues which mark the steep trail's end, I see its source. A river, falling down a high cliff before continuing on. For a moment, I pause. I've never seen such a beautiful waterfall back in Kanto.

The my eyes catch the girl in white again. She is approaching a bridge spanning across the river. Suddenly, she stops. Her bag moves, and suddenly, a strange creature pops out. I looks… like a piece of sky or Cosmos, black, shades of violet and blue, with white sparkles all across it like stars. I happily floats about and then across the bridge.

But I have no time to wonder. Out of the blue, three Spearows appear and attack it. The strange creature falls to the planks of the bridge and shivers in fear. Instantly know that my help is needed. I approach the girl. She must have heard my footsteps, because before I can talk, she turns to me and looks at me with wide, green eyes.

„Ah…", is all she manages.

„What's wrong?", I ask. She clearly needs help if she doesn't hurry to the strange Pokémon's rescue.

„H-help", the blonde girl stammers. Her eyes begin to shimmer. „Save Nebby!"

Nebby? Is that what she calls the Pokémon? But whatever it is, it does need help. The Spearows are circling it as if it was some prey. I know those bird Pokémon from Kanto. They can get very nasty and agressive.

„Those Spearows are attacking it!", the girl adds. Uh… stating the obvious, huh. „But… but I'm too afraid to go out there… My legs feel like they might give out…"

Ah, so that's it. She's afraid of heights. Oh well, I guess I can't refuse anyone in need of help.

„Don't worry", I tell her, trying to sound reassuring. „I'll get Nebby."

I head out onto the bridge. Okay, I admit, I see now why she was afraid. Usually, I am not afraid of heights. But this bridge looks everything but stable. How long has it been since the last repair? Why doesn't anyone do something about? As I make my way to the Spearows and Nebby, the bridge sways dangerously three times. But then I'm finally there.

Nebby lies motionless on the ground. The Spearows' attack must've weakened it. They circle ever more agitated, getting ready for the kill. I get on my knees and crouch over Nebby, lifting an arm to protect my face. One Spearow promptly attacks. It's claws cut my arm painfully, and small trickles of blood flow down its lenght. It burns, but it's still bearable. The Spearows are getting wild. The final attack is imminent. I get down on my ellbows, protecting Nebby with my entire body. With furious screetches, the Spearows swoop in for the attack. I close my eyes and brace myself for sharp beaks and claws.

Suddenly, where was a whirlwind of energy, and suddenly, I'm falling. My arms close automatically around Nebby to keep protecting it. But… is this it? I am fallling down a twenty foot deep ravine, with roaring waters down below. Sudden fear grips me. No! It can't end! Not like this! Not before my life has even begun!

Mum… Meowth… I'm sorry…

Suddenly, something grabs me. The roar of air fills my ear, and when I open my eyes, I am already sitting back on solid ground, the girl in white next to me.

And a few meters away floats a Pokémon.

I've never seen it before. It is yellow, orange and black, with an orange crest on its head. It has something majestic, an aura of immense power. It lets out a shriek, and lightning flashes off its body. Then it takes to the air, vanishing as quick as… well, lightning.

For a moment, the strange girl and I stare after it, as it disappears into the blue sky. Then, when I finally recover from my shock, I stand back up.

„Oh… Oh, thank goodness", the girl says, before turning to Nebby. „You tried using your power again… didn't you? Oh, Nebby… You know what happened last time you used it. You couldn't move for ages after that. I don't want to see you like that again. No… I shouldn't say that." She shakes her head. „I'm sorry, Nebby… I know you were saving me that time… And I couldn't help you in return."

„Pew!", was all the answer Nebby gave. Suddenly, it got all excited and floated to a spot, where it hovered and „pew!"d some more.

„What's that?", the strange girl asks. Only now I see that somethings' lying on the ground, where the other Pokémon had floated. The girl walks over to Nebby, as I watch with interest. She bows down and picks the thing up.

„A sparlking… stone?", she murmurs. „It feels almost warm somehow…" Then she turnst o me. „Please, forgive me… I am so grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot."

Ah, thanks at last. I use the pause in her talk to ask a question that's been burning on my tongue all the time.

„Who are you?"

The girl smiles and shakes her head. Instead of answering, she changes topics. „I think this stone must belong to you."

She hands me the weird-looking stone. I've never seen anything of the like. But she had been right – it does feel kinda warm, as if brimming with energy. After examining it closely, I put it into my jeans pocket. There will have to be time later for this.

„Don't tell anyone about this", the girl implores me with pleading eyes. „About seeing Nebby… It's… it's a secret, okay? Come on. Into the bag, Nebby."

The cloud-like Pokémon obeys, „Pew!"ing happily. Oh well, if it's that important to her that Nebby stays secret, I'll hold my tongue. She surely has her reasons for not wanting it to be discovered. Though, I admittedly do wonder why. I hope the day will come when she'll tell me. Don't I have earned it somehow by rescuing Nebby? Even almost at the cost of my life?

„Don't worry", I assure her. „I can keep a secret."

She throws me a smile. „Thank you. I truly am very grateful."

Then she turns towards the Mahalo Trail. After a few steps, however, she stops and turns back to me. Somehow, I can guess what's coming.

„Uhm… I'm worried we might get attacked again by some wild Pokémon or… or something. I now it's too much for me to ask it, but… Do you think you could see us back to town?"

I grin. „Of course I can. I haven't found whom I was looking for anyways. And the bridge is destroyed, so I can't go further even if I wanted to. So let's head back to Iki Town, shall we?"

„Thanks you so much!"

Together, we march back town the steep trail, to Iki town, where professor Kukui is waiting. Will he believe me this crazy story?

But never would I have guessed what fateful impact this encounter was going to have on my life.


End file.
